Ruby and Jaune
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot Drabble with a surprise ending cliffhanger, my first Ruby/Jaune story!


**Spoilers for Volume 3 but this is an AU.**

 **My first RWBY fic that's not a crossover with Kingdom Hearts! Not too long ago volume 3 of RWBY ended (with me hoping that my 2** **nd** **fave character may turn up alive as what happened in the episode where something hit the fan) and it was dark and depressing for my first Volume as a RWBY fan, I have mentioned this before but I only became a fan after the Death Battle between Yang and Tifa and I strongly admit not getting the show a try while Monty was still alive. I decided to write this shipping story between my favourite character Ruby (in fact so far the only bit of RWBY merchandise I own right now is a Ruby plush toy I got from the Rooster Teeth website's UK shop) and Jaune which I think I will be shipping now that Jaune/Pyrrha is well... you know!**

"Okay my first year as a Beacon student is gone and I have myself a boyfriend, not too bad I say!" Ruby Rose said to herself in her dorm room reading the latest letter that he got from her old friends at Signal, she had recently gotten together with fellow team leader Jaune Arc and when she wrote to her old friends they replied with a letter demanding they introduce him to them the millisecond they make it to Beacon themselves.

"I honestly am tempted to tell dad about Jaune just to see his reaction." laughed Ruby's big sister Yang Xia Long making Ruby froze, knowing how overprotective he was Ruby dreaded the time where their dad would learn that Ruby had a girlfriend. Weiss and Blake were off practicing their fighting so they were alone there with fellow student Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY who was their best friend among the upper year students at Beacon.

"Leave your sister alone Yang, Ruby will let your dad know when she's ready." Velvet told Yang sternly with a glare to the blonde haired girl who stuck her tongue out at the rabbit Faunus in response which made Ruby laugh out loud. Ruby saw the last piece of mail in the pile was a parcel from her and Yang's dad Taiyang.

"Hey Ruby, Yang and Velvet." Jaune said carrying a box and Ruby's eyes then went to her boyfriend and looked inside and her mouth was drooling when she saw the batch of cookies inside the box. "They came from my mum, she was so excited when I let her know that I have a girlfriend now that she baked them and told me to give them to you..." Jaune said and then before he could say anything else Ruby wasted no time helping herself to the cookies making Yang and Velvet laugh out loud.

"Yeah Dad also gave me some advice on going out with a girlfriend... of course he also gave me the advice of serenading Weiss to ask her to the dance and I think we all know how that turned out..." Jaune muttered as Ruby laughed and pulled Jaune's collar closer to her so that she could kiss him.

"Wait what is in that package?" Velvet asked pointing to the wrapped parcel on Ruby's desk which was now moving about. Yang and Velvet then looked as the parcel paper was ripped off as the top of the box seemed to open itself. Then suddenly jumping out of the box was none other than Taiyang himself.

"Dad!" Yang shouted excitedly making Ruby and Jaune stop in their kiss as they saw the smiling blonde Huntsman who was now in the room much to Velvet's shock and confusion. Jaune and Ruby were now in each other's arms. Taiyang then looked serious as he faced everyone in the room.

"Nice to see you both Ruby and Yang but something I heard while in the box about Ruby having a boyfriend." Taiyang said looking to the only boy in the room who was holding his youngest daughter in her arms. Jaune gulped as he looked at Taiyang, he felt fear that he had not felt in quite a long while.

Right there and right now Jaune wished that he was battling Grimm instead.

 **Yeah what happens next is left to your imaginations; I was thinking that Taiyang might try this as Yang did say he did stuff like that all the time about sending Zwei to them in the mail. I hope to update RWBYS and Sora and the Girls of RWBY but I also hope to do more RWBY stories, perhaps involving Velvet as I think she is my favourite side character (and I am serious about wanting her playable in Grimm Eclipse, also I am waiting for that game to come to the home consoles!)**


End file.
